<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bang Bang (My baby shot me down) by IndieBones918</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938077">Bang Bang (My baby shot me down)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieBones918/pseuds/IndieBones918'>IndieBones918</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, BLACKPINK (Band), Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Organized Crime, Polyamory, Serial Killers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieBones918/pseuds/IndieBones918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*NEW SUMMARY*</p><p>The Underground has been one of South Korea's most infamous and illegal female-led organizations for generations with almost nothing standing in their way. </p><p>So why is it that everything starts going wrong now?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua, Song Yuqi/Minnie Nicha Yontararak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Pianist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been working on this for a while, and I've gotten to a place in it where I feel comfortable posting, so I hope you enjoy it!</p><p>Let me know what you think!</p><p>(also join our gay 16+ K-pop discord server at https://discord.gg/rdq5UEB )</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sana doesn't mind Jihyo running late.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minatozaki Sana held the world at her fingertips. She watched it wobble from side to side, it was her job to keep it in balance, by any means necessary. She sat near the back of the establishment, her personal table that the owner had marked off for her use only. The dining area was set in a circle shape and in the middle of the tables, there was a small wooden deck, big enough for the piano on stage, and perhaps another instrument.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana sat back in her chair and angrily crossed one leg over the other, her arms naturally folded themselves as she grew more impatient. She glared a hole into the front door, waiting for her associate to meet her for dinner. The black pistol attached to her belt hit the thigh of her blue suit as she shook her leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where the fuck is that woman?” She growled out loud, checking her watch for the third time in the past five minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, but she’s crazy to keep you waiting like this, you look phenomenal tonight.” A velvet voice chimed in from her right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana’s eyes widened and she blushed as she looked over to the source of the sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Thump</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing next to her table was a short woman with black hair like midnight and dark monolid eyes that seemed to sparkle under the dimmed tea lights. She wore a medium length, long sleeve red dress that accented the soft curve of her hips that dipped down to reveal her pale creamy thighs. The soft smile on her pink lips widened when she noticed the barely-there blush on Sana’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite her </span>
  <em>
    <span>unsavory </span>
  </em>
  <span>job title, the blonde 23-year-old considered herself to be a decent person. She had a lot of good connections with people, which allowed her to climb to the top of the ranks relatively easy. She was called a Snake Charmer, as she could easily charm the hardest of players in their deadly game. Anyone who she couldn’t sway she either bought out or killed. But Sana herself was pretty hard to fluster, in fact, she couldn't remember a time where seeing someone left her feeling like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked for a couple of seconds in surprise before answering. Most people would never come up to her if they didn’t know her personally. The restaurant seemed to quiet down, almost unbearably silent as she looked over this girl with interest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smirked at the pale woman teasingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you! You have no idea what I traded with the devil for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other woman laughed goodheartedly, her eyes turning into crescent moons when she grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Thump-thump</em>
  </b>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Sana felt her heart start to race at the sight ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>is that my heart? Jesus Christ, who is this woman</span>
  </em>
  <span>?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was absolutely stunning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh~” She teased playfully “no wonder you’re so hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Sana’s jaw dropped, this woman was</span> <b><em>flirting with her.</em></b><span> She wondered for a quick moment if this woman had any idea who she was. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s beautiful and confident? You know what? I like this girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be careful, you might get burned.” She smirked back “Who might you be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman held up her hand. “Kim Dahyun, the girl of your dreams,” She said goofily winking. “And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> playing with fire.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana felt her heart jump again at the proclamation. This girl was just too cute. She felt her smile widened into a grin and couldn’t help but let out a small snort of laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh stop it before I fall in love with you!” Sana took Dahyun’s soft hand in her own and shook it, letting it linger for a little longer than necessary. “Minatozaki Sana.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun’s eyes widened in recognition for a moment, but she didn’t say anything about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, if she didn’t know before...</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but maybe that’s my master plan? You know you fall in love with me, we live happily ever after, so on and so forth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana smiled affectionately “Just me fall in love with you, how’s that fun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dear, you forget that I’m already in love! I knew it when I saw you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time Sana couldn’t hold back her laughter and slapped the other girl’s arm lightly. “Oh god, Dahyun that was so bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun opened her mouth to say something else but was quickly interrupted by a voice from across the restaurant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kim Dahyun, You’re up!” She turned to another woman, this one very tall and tan, and flashed her a thumbs up with a completely straight face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got it, Tzuyu!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana was about to speak up to tell this “Tzuyu” girl to </span>
  <b>
    <em>fuck off</em>
  </b>
  <span> when Dahyun looked at her again with a warm smile that drove her crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Ms. Minatozaki, that’s my cue. Hopefully, I’ll get a chance to talk to you again?” Dahyun ran her free hand up and down Sana’s bicep and forearm. The blonde’s brain seemed to leave her body for a moment and her breath hitched as she nodded dumbly towards her. She realized then that she had been holding Dahyun’s hand the entire time, and she really didn’t want to let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she does and for a moment her heart feels like it’s breaking as she watches this beautiful woman walk away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>The front door to the Korean business opens and in slips the woman she’s been waiting around for, but for some reason, she can’t seem to be upset. She was almost </span><b><em>grateful</em></b> <span>that she was late.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Park Jihyo.” She states as the brunette sits down across from her and waves away her guards. Jihyo threw a motherly smile at the slightly older girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that I’m late, I ran into some unexpected business on the way here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana flashed her a smile. “It’s okay, I had good company.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo and Sana had been working together for about three years now and honestly, this woman was one of her best friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Park Jihyo was a powerful woman that commanded attention, even with her short stature it was almost like she towered over you. She had short brown hair that only just reached her shoulders as it brushed against the exposed skin and wide brown eyes that you could drown in. She was a very attractive woman, to say the least, and the only thing that challenged her beauty was her brains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo paused from taking a small sip of her water to look around the table with a confused expression on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just missed-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soft notes floated from the ebony piano, wrapping around the chairs and tables of the restaurant and gently kissed at Sana’s ears. A shiver ran down her spine as her concentration was broken, she had heard the piano played many times before, but this was different. The piece started off with light, simple notes that caressed the air of the dimly lit area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>What…?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Her mind questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music lead to a deeper sound, filling the atmosphere perfectly. It reminded her of a warm spring night. The light notes sprinkled in like raindrops on moonlit flower petals. Sana found herself smiling at the sounds, enchanted by the emotions evoked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt… </span>
  <b>
    <em>warm</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t hear Jihyo call her name when her eyes landed on the woman playing the piano.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Dahyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were fluttered closed as her fingers flowed and stretched across the keys gracefully, pressing each one as if it held a life. A smile fell on her lips as she moved with the rhythm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. The sight made her heart race again and her chest fill up with an overbearing emotion. It wasn’t one that she had felt, but she liked it. She wanted to get to know this girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she </span>
  <b>
    <em>always </em>
  </b>
  <span>got what she wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihyo, I want that girl.” The words tumbling out of her mouth, still watching Dahyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette followed her eyes and raised her left brow. “The pianist? Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana didn’t answer until Dahyun was finished with her song and fixing her music for the next piece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was flirting with me just before you got here. She’s so beautiful. I want her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo, while in the middle of drinking, almost choked as she heard the words. “She was flirting with you?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To anyone else, this wouldn’t be a huge deal, but </span>
  <b>
    <em>no one</em>
  </b>
  <span> flirted with Sana unless they had a death wish. She had once witnessed her shoot a young man in the foot when he asked her to dinner. (although it had been a particularly rough night and they just wanted a god damn couple of beers. It also didn’t help that Sana wasn’t at all into men.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is that so surprising? I’m an attractive woman!” Sana asked, offended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that, Shiba, it’s just… well, you flirt for work, but I’ve never seen you even remotely interested in anything other than the occasional fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana sighed before looking back at the pianist. Dahyun finished fixing her sheets and placed her hands back on the keys. She looked up and their eyes met from across the room, She sent Sana a wink and a grin. There was a microphone hooked onto the piano, She leaned forward and spoke smoothly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, you fantastic patrons, it’s great to see you again! I’m Kim Dahyun and I’m your entertainment for the night. Thank you for having me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo looked over the woman carefully, she seemed to have a certain aura about her. She was always able to read people quite easily, and this girl was no exception. She smiled, this girl was a good one, she could tell. Maybe this was good for Sana, she could finally stop whining about Jeongyeon and Nayeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana, however, was still absorbed by the pianist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This one goes out to the beautiful woman in the back, she’s great.” Dahyun worked the crowd over well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana blushed at the words and smirked over to Jihyo, who was watching with great interest, even pulling out her phone to record the events unfolding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember to be kind to your servers this evening, they all work very hard to keep everything running smoothly. This is for you, pretty lady.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pressed down the keys and let the sound ring out before transitioning smoothly to the song. Sana was in the middle of trying to place the tune when her brain shut down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smooth silky voice started to blend with the melody. She was faintly aware of her partner slapping her arm and exclaiming “She’s singing, oh lord, marry her! She’s so good!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When the rain is blowing in your face</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the whole world is on your case</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could offer a warm embrace</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To make you feel my love</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the evening shadows and the stars appear</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there is no one there to dry your tears</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could hold you for a million years</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To make you feel my love</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know you haven't made your mind up yet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I will never do you wrong</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew it from the moment that we met</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No doubt in my mind where you belong”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And all the while, Jihyo was getting some good footage for Irene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would definitely get this girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the song had ended and once again Dahyun had smiled at her and thanked the crowd softly, the pianist was called into the back to take her break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana turned back around to face her friend, who had the most shit-eating grin stuck on her face and took a bite of her ordered food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, pretty girls aside,” Jihyo started between bites “There is a matter that we do have to deal with after dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller woman sent her a confused look and swallowed her mouthful. “What do you mean? Is it about the business you were talking about earlier or did something come up with Mina’s newest mission? Because if it’s Mina, not that I don't love her, but honestly I would rather deal with that tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo shook her head with a small laugh “That’s a mood, but no it’s the business from earlier. Do you remember during the council meeting the other day Irene brought up some back alley murders popping up on our turf?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana nodded, giggling “Yeah, but they were done so well, she can’t be mad about it. Plus, it’s not like the victims were very innocent either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Irene isn’t really all that mad about it, she just hates that she doesn’t know who it is. Well,” She paused with a breath “that is until now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde woman perked up at her, taking a sip of water. “Oh, so we’ve found our mystery killer then? How many box tops did she send in to find that out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo huffed in amusement “This one’s actually on Rosé, For once her snacking habits have paid off. I was told she was walking to get something to eat for Lisa and herself when she saw a man follow a young woman into a random dark alley off of 3rd street. Apparently, after about five minutes, only the woman came out. So naturally, she peeked into the alley.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, I know where this is going.” Sana laughed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got it, the man was lying on the ground dead, throat slit and pants pulled down to his ankles. The best part, she said his- ahem- </span>
  <em>
    <span>area</span>
  </em>
  <span> was chopped off and about five feet from the body.” Jihyo couldn’t help but giggle at the story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana was always amused when the members would retell their stories to her. Murder wasn’t anything that bothered her, if it was she wouldn’t be where she was now. She giggled alongside the other woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, what happened after that went down?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Rosé said that she called for a cleanup and started to follow the woman down the street. I was told they apprehended her close to her apartment and she’s being held on Ground Zero of our downtown complex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana felt her brows furrowed in confusion ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ground Zero at the personal dorms? What is Irene planning on doing? She usually takes them to the red room under the casino?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure why,” She shrugged, paying the bill that had come out during their conversation and standing up. “But she says that you’re gonna like this one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, now I’m intrigued.” Sana stood up alongside her, “You win, let’s go check out this girl.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>She was leaving the building for the night, but rest assured, she </span>
  <b>
    <em>would</em>
  </b>
  <span> be back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Murderer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A closer look at our killer wields surprising results.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, alright, alrightttt</p><p>I hope y'all like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The downtown complex, or so the public knew as Haven Luxury Apartments, was located near the center of Seoul on a street with a large amount of foot traffic each day. The building itself was about thirteen stories high, each story housing both famous and infamous people alike. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was where every member of her organization lived, after all, she needed to keep track of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The apartments themselves were pretty popular. Being owned by yours truly, Minatozaki Sana, but the special thing about the building was the underground levels. There were exactly three underground levels, each holding a specific purpose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first level was the Command Center, this is where the planning and online execution of missions happened. Jennie and Irene spent most of their time here when working, as they always had their eyes on what was happening. It wasn’t at all uncommon to see the resident hackers set up or the terminals set to the camera feedback of one of the agent’s helmets or glasses in missions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The floor below the Command Center was called Ground Zero. The name was a bit of a running gag between members as they had no original name for the space and ‘Ground Zero’ was something recommended by Yerim who had heard off of an old film. All of the personal offices were located on this floor along with a medical clinic with private doctors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple of rooms towards the far back of the floor were dedicated to members that wanted a space to goof off between quick missions or chill out. After all, in a job like this one, you had to have fun when the opportunity was presented. Sana could be found here quite often, wrestling around with Seulgi and Lisa or just hanging out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This floor was where the killer was being held.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next floor wasn’t anything too special, they had taken to calling it the Training and Armory Area or TAA for short. This space was kind of self-explanatory, as it held the organization’s weapons and vehicles. It was also connected to a series of tunnels that led to various spots around the city for quick getaways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the worst part? The elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hidden elevator in the offices of the apartments was always a little clunky. The noises that came from the creaking metal would be enough to give any sane person a heart attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Creaakk</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo and Sana waited with bated breath as it finally reached Ground Zero and the doors slowly crept open, the two women stepped out hurriedly and released breaths of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to replace that elevator, Thomas,” Sana sputtered with her hand on her chest. “This is honestly getting ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” The other woman replied shakingly. “Jennie! Please get this replaced!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Across from the elevator doors was the reception desk, (which yes, seemed a little stupid to have a receptionist in an illegal business, but who else was going to do the office work?), stood one Kim Jennie, who was just waiting for a couple of copies to be printed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ehh?” The cat-eyed woman glared at them “Don’t tell me what to do, bitches. You,” She pointed towards the receptionist, a young man who shook under direct eye contact from the her “Get that fucking elevator fixed. Why hasn’t it been done?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man raised his hands up, trying to proclaim his innocence “I-I’m sorry, Miss. K-Kim! I called the r-repairman yesterday and he said he would be down before Friday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jennie sent him another nasty look and slammed her hand down on the desk, making him flinch. “Call him back and tell him today and bring these copies to Jisoo when you’re done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man jumped up and bowed several times. “Y-Yes Miss. Kim, right away Ma’am!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jennie nodded at him and turned around, she angrily marched over to the other two women, who held looks of amusement on their face, the look lasted about three seconds before she smiled and they all started laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jennie wiped away a stray tear “Ugh, I love fucking with the new employees. Anyways I’m glad you’re here, I’ll give you the rundown right? Follow me.” She gestured for them to start walking with a crook of her finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Sana spoke up, taking off her blue blazer and holding it on her arm. “What the actual hell is Irene wanting to do with this girl?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jennie snorted “Get this, this girl is no joke. When she woke up earlier she freaked out and killed the two men watching over her. It was a hell of a mess, I’m not even sure how she did it so quickly, but it was impressive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo raised her eyebrow “She killed two of our men and we’re okay with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The black-haired woman nodded and stopped to run her passcard through an electronically locked door before continuing “So it turns out, she </span>
  <b>
    <em>really</em>
  </b>
  <span> doesn’t trust men, after she freaked, Irene and I rushed in to calm her down and sedate her. She turned around to look at us but dropped the gun she took from the guard and sat down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Sana’s turn to be confused, “That’s… unusual.” She drew out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right? And she was, like, covered in blood.” They turned a corner. “Anyways, she just shrugs at us and says ‘They looked like douches.’ Like what? Irene just stares at her for a couple of seconds and starts laughing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That really didn’t surprise Sana in the slightest, their dear Joohyun also wasn’t a huge fan of men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio stopped in front of the doors that lead into the member’s hang out zone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is where we put her since we’re still cleaning up the mess in the clinic. Anyway here's the deal; Irene wants her on the team. I want her on the team. So you two can go in there and tell her we want her, she’d be perfect for this kind of stuff. Her name is Hirai Momo. She’ll be under Sana’s faction if you two are on board. Also, here. This folder has her information in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana wasn’t sure what to do about this, Irene wasn’t normally one to offer out positions out of nowhere. What was so special about her? Jihyo sighed and nodded, taking the portfolio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, if you two are considering I guess we can take a look.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, because it was going to happen either way. Love you, bitches! Good luck, Sana!” She called as she walked away from the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana once again turned to the friend beside her. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She pouted cutely. The other woman shrugged and put her hand on the doorknob, she looked towards Sana once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s take a look at our back alley murderer.” Sana nodded along, shuffling closer to the door as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo slowly twisted the handle and gave a push. The room held the layout of a large loft apartment with an open-spaced feel to it, a living room area was on the right of the room, several game stations along with a large tv and couch fit into the area. On the left there was a kitchen, mostly stocked with junk food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the middle of the room sat a couple of tables for the members to chat. However, the normally clean area was littered with candy wrappers and chip bags. At the center table, sat a young woman with long black hair and bangs covering her forehead, she held a chip in her left hand and a bag in her right. As she heard the door swing open her eyes locked on the two bosses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Thump-thump</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana’s eyes widened at the sight of this beautiful woman. She felt Momo’s dark brown eyes wander over her, then locking with hers. She smiled at the two of them before putting the chip in her mouth and crunching down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, so this is the other half of the power quadrant?” She jested with a twinkle in her eye as Sana sat down her blazer. “I was wondering when you’d show up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This girl was very bold to be talking to them like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana actually kind of </span>
  <b>
    <em>liked </em>
  </b>
  <span>it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo sat down across from her and folded her arms on the table. “Hirai Momo.” She stated with no emotion. “Do you know who we are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana sent a wink and a small wave over to the girl in question from her position behind Jihyo, giggling when she saw a small blush. It took a moment for her to gain back her composure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm, not really, that Irene lady told me that two women would show up that were the other leaders.” Momo scratched the back of her head sheepishly and put down her chips. Sana decided this was the best moment to start fucking with the beautiful girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She really didn’t seem all that dangerous, but then again, neither did she.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked towards the table a couple of feet to stand to the right of her friend. “My name is Minatozaki Sana, I own this building and I’m one of the leaders of this organization. This is my friend and partner Park Jihyo, she is the owner of Casino Royale out on the border of the city.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Casino Royale? The illegal gambling den run by… the... “ The girl trailed off and her eyes widened. Sana smirked and sauntered over to stand next to the other girl, wrapping a hand around her broad shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, go ahead and say it. Don’t keep us waiting, Momoring~” She whispered the last part in the girl’s ear, her hot breath making Momo’s ears and face flame up. A heavy gulp laid the room in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… the mafia?” it was Jihyo’s turn to smirk and nod towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s skip the pleasantries, we know who you are.” She flipped open the file onto the table and started reading it out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hirai Momo, 23, from Japan. Ooh, Sana, just like you.” She teased the older girl. Sana smiled from her place next to the panicked Japanese. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blood type AB+. This says you have a blackbelt in several forms of martial arts, you studied dance at Seoul Art Academy until you graduated last month. You work as a dance instructor and apparently amongst your hobbies, murder seems to be one of your favorites.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo didn’t say anything, decidedly staying silent as to not give any further information, but Jihyo wasn’t done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Five killings have been done in the past two weeks and we’ve been getting a little tired of picking up after you without knowing who the hell you are. All five were men, all five slit throats with their genitals removed. Is this like a thing with you? Do you like touching dead men’s penis’?” Jihyo joked without looking up from the paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana felt Momo tense up beneath her hand and snarl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If they wanted to keep it attached they shouldn’t have come towards me with it in the </span>
  <b>
    <em>fucking </em>
  </b>
  <span>first place! All men are the same, thinking with their goddamn dick until it gets them in trouble! They deserved every bit of what they got.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it weird that the blonde was getting turned on? First Dahyun at the restaurant, now Momo? Irene was right, she was soft for pretty girls. She wanted both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only two girls for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her little angel and her deadly demon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And by god, she would have them all to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo surprisingly started giggling, this girl was a riot. “We’re not here to judge you, calm down, girl.” She teased. Sana felt only a little tension leave her body, so she put her free hand on the other shoulder and started to rub them. Momo couldn’t help but blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see what else we dug up on you. Oh! Sana, you’re going to like this.” The blonde woman paused and looked at her friend smirking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the contrary, my friend,” She purred at her “I already like this one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette laughed “Turns out that our dear Momo here happens to be dating someone.” Sana squinted at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the hell? How was that supposed to make her happy at all?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck did you say?” She growled out slowly. Jihyo only giggles at her. Momo seemed to be calmed down again and curious as to where this was going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo smiled and blushed under the attention of the blonde, she liked her. Her girlfriend was going to </span>
  <b>
    <em>love</em>
  </b>
  <span> her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It says that she’s dating one Kim Dahyun.” The blonde felt her eyebrows furrow up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was a little confusing, to say the least, they already knew each other?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” She asked. “The pianist? My little Dahyunnie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the mention of the small pale girl, Momo turned around in the chair to face a confused Sana, her hands being forced off her shoulders in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve met my Dubu? When?” She questioned the blonde woman excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the midst of Sana still being very confused, Jihyo took it upon herself to answer in her place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss. Kim was playing at the restaurant we went to tonight, a very talented young lady. My partner here happened to take a liking to her after she hit on her in front of almost the whole room.” She explained</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of being angry with this, Momo’s grin widened impossibly as she squealed cutely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, she was lost. Was she not upset about Dahyun flirting with her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t she the cutest?!” Momo started. “She really does know how to pick them.” She sent a wink towards the younger Japanese woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m confused.” She finally relayed her thoughts, trying to control her rising blush. “Not that I’m complaining, but why are you happy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“According to these reports and this little note that Irene wrote on the side here,” Jihyo started, pointing out a hand-scrawled sentence near the bottom of the paper that finished with a suspicious winky face. “Miss. Hirai and Miss. Kim are Poly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo nodded along, a bit like a puppy. “Yeah, me and Dubu have been together since high school! She and I sometimes happen to start liking the same person. We talked about the first time it happened and we’re both okay only dating each other of course, we never date separately, but if we like someone enough we have enough love to go around.” She finished off with a smile that reached her eyes. This made Sana and Jihyo both smile back at her, she was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Huh’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sana thought gleefully to herself. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>this might be easier than I originally thought</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind.” She sent another wink towards the dancer and grazed her index finger along the underside of Momo’s chin, directing her face upwards towards hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just a little bit closer and they would be in kissing distance. The fresh thought was enough to make Sana’s heart race. As close as they were now, it allowed her to get a better look at the woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo had dark innocent eyes that held a bit of a twisted child-like delight deep in them. Her lips seemed to paint upwards in a smile, a light blush dusting her cheeks, and high cheekbones. She wore a black tank top and black sweatpants, which she inferred was given to her after the mess from earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways,” Jihyo coughed, fully interrupting the moment. “Romance aside, does Dahyun know about these?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo sent her a sort of offended look. “Of course, I tell my tofu everything! She used to be a little weird about it, but now she just doesn't care. She says she loves me too much to let a small thing like that get in the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A small thing like that? What in the wo-” Jihyo stopped herself with a sigh. “You know what, I don’t care enough. Here’s what’s going to happen. Sana?” She gestured at the blonde to take over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana walked around to stand next to her to look at the other Japanese. Momo stared back with curiosity. “Momo, I want you on my team.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So does everybody else.” She responded without missing a beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then blinked again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you just,” She heard Jihyo snicker lightly and cover her mouth with her hand “Make a Nelly Furtado reference?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo giggled back shaking one hand towards the girl. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help it. Keep going, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana let out an amused breath, smiling at her and tilting her head. “Well, if you like to kill so much, why not work for me and get paid to do it without any consequence? I can offer you the world, Momoring, all you have to do is say </span>
  <b>
    <em>yes</em>
  </b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We also offer protection for family and loved ones, all we ask is that you don’t betray our trust.” Jihyo added in quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo went silent with a pensive look on her face and brought one hand up to scratch her chin thoughtfully. “Would I have to quit my job?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana shook her head. “Not at all, not if you don’t want to, I would just need you for missions and protection detail mostly. But it will require you to reduce your work hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo nodded her head and looked at them once more. “Alright,” She said, “When do I start?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sana grinned “Can you be here tomorrow at nine with Dahyun? You’ll both need to sign some contracts and you’ll be moving into one of the apartments upstairs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Aren’t they like crazy expensive? I don’t want to put you guys out like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gasped at the girl. “Aren’t you a sweetie?” She cooed at her, pinching her cheek lightly from across the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All members live here, we like to keep an eye on things you could say.” Jihyo winked playfully. “But that’s it for today, Yeri can show you out. I expect we’ll see you both tomorrow morning in the lobby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes!” Momo finally answers. “Sounds good, boss lady.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shorter woman sent her a look “Don’t call me that.” She then left the room leaving the other two alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo stood up and walked over to where the blonde was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So tomorrow, Sana.” She really liked the way that sounded coming out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow, it is,” the door behind them opened, in the doorway stood Yeri. “You just bring you and that cute girlfriend of yours and I’ll take care of the rest.” She purred out and ran her hand over her shoulder winking. She turned around on her heels and walked towards the door, ignoring a smirking Yeri, and made sure to put a little sway in her hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smirked when she turned her head and followed Momo’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Staring won’t give you the power to see through my clothes, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo couldn’t help but blush.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Street Rats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A newly arising problem forces Dahyun's hand.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe Sana has a seat on the underground council, I just thought she was a millionaire!” Dahyun loudly stated the next morning as the two left their now old home for the Downtown Complex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Momo agreed easily, looping her arm around Dahyun’s waist. “She doesn’t look like someone who would be, does she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shorter girl melted into her warm embrace as they walked, but still held an incredulous look. “You can’t even talk about people not looking like murders, Ms. Looks-Like-A-Puppy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo shot her a half-hearted glare and pouted playfully. “I was just agreeing with you, you meanie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun felt her heart warm at the sight, no matter how wild their lives got, she could always count on Momo being Momo. Her eyes smiled as she did, “Momo-yah, I love you.” She pressed a kiss to her cheek softly as the couple looped a corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Japanese girl smiled back. “I love you too!” She pointed to the black car to the left of them, just off the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car’s headlights flash at them twice before shutting off. Momo squints, “I think that’s our ride.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun wearily looked the vehicle over, it was an all blacked out sedan. The headlights flashed at them again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re sure?” She replied hesitantly. The older woman guided her towards the vehicle slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole thing looked so sketchy, it surprised them both when the window rolled down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you hurry up, you slowpokes? Jesus Christ, it’s not like I’m a pervert or something.” The driver called. The black-haired woman in the car was in her early twenties and didn’t look to be a regular driver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two slipped into the back seat of the car easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Yeri-yah” Momo greeted the woman cheerfully as they took off down the street. The other girl grunted back in acknowledgment before speeding off towards their destination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is she?” Dahyun leaned over to whisper to her quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kim Yeri, I work under Jennie’s faction. I’m one of the top hackers in the organization. I’m only driving you because almost all of our drivers are men and apparently some of us can’t help ourselves.” The driver explained while sending a cheeky grin their way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, it’s nice to meet you, Yeri!” Dahyun replied nervously, squeezing Momo’s hand in her lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, dude. It’s gonna be fine, we’re not actually the devil, ya know.” She joked and made a right turn onto the main road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo smiled and relaxed in her seat. This would be fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she caressed her leg, in a caring and loving manner, Dahyun sighed and relaxed against the other girl, thinking back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Momo’s lifestyle was dangerous, yet even from the very beginning, Dahyun found herself enthralled with the dancer. There was just something about her that had drawn the younger girl in, maybe it had been the way she smiled or even how she listened and </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>understood</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dahyun was sixteen when they first started dating, being with Momo was like the ocean, calm and collected, but sometimes harsh and unforgiving. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But Dahyun knew Momo would never hurt her, the older girl barely even got mad at her. However, she always had a short temper when it came to other people. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Specifically people of the male gender.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was clear from the start that Momo had some problems she needed to work through, she was ashamed to say it took her a year to realize that Momo’s father wasn’t ever the kindest man towards her or her younger sister.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After the epiphany, the Korean girl helped her move out of her father’s home and into her own where she had been welcomed with open arms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unfortunately even after she moved out, Momo’s condition seemed to worsen; she’d yell at other students and even go as far as to assault some of the male body.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But Dahyun loved her and she did her best to comfort the older girl, especially on nights where she’d break down in her arms and beg forgiveness over and over, promising that she’d get better.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And it broke her heart every time because, in her eyes, Momo was nothing short of perfect and to see her in pain was agonizing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Momo kept her promise to Dahyun for two years until her twentieth birthday, a year ago from the present.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were walking home when it happened, she remembered it like it was yesterday.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A shortcut home through a dimly lit alley, it was the worst mistake she’d ever made. A man had followed them from the karaoke bar downtown, after a few feet he lumbered towards them and pushed Momo down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dahyun had never felt more terror than when he grabbed her throat and leaned into her face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He reeked of alcohol and sweat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All of a sudden, the man’s grip loosened and his eyes widened. Momo stood behind him with a pocket knife dug into his throat, the innocent sparkle in her eye twisting with childlike glee.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She pulled the knife out with a </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>squelch</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> and giggled humorlessly before pulling him back and slamming the blade in again, this time dragging it across the flesh of his neck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Momo laughed again, her face splattered with the man’s blood, and looked over to the other girl.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dahyun’s head was swimming with thoughts of running and screaming, but mostly:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She had never seen anything more beautiful in her life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It had taken her a couple of weeks to shake off the incident, Momo doing her best to make her feel normal and comfortable. Then, it hit her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Momo was better mentally than she had been in years and it only confirmed her beliefs when the Japanese girl sat her down to tell her how she felt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So naturally, Dahyun looked into it. Serial killers, crime scene investigation, you name it and she studied it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I… think I liked that more than I should have.” She had confessed one night as the two cuddled in bed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dahyun nodded solemnly, running her index finger in circles over Momo’s arm. “I thought you might say that,” She paused. “We can talk about it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And they did, and never once in their time together had she ever felt like Momo would ever hurt her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And yeah maybe she was a bit crazy for loving someone who liked to kill people, but she didn’t care.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because they were just two fucked up kids in love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a couple of minutes, the car pulled into the entrance of the apartments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is it,” Yeri announced, and shut the car off, leaving them in silence for a moment. “They're probably already taking your stuff inside, so we can head down to the second floor and sign that paperwork with Joy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walls of the lobby were a spotless white with multicolored decorations lining the inside of the room. It held the feeling of a chic and comfortable atmosphere, the scent of lavender and vanilla lingered in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio walked past the lobby and to the back door leading to the offices, taking the elevator down to Ground Zero.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the doors slipped open, all hell broke loose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blaring siren filled the air and red lights flashed in front of their eyes. Momo tensed up and sent a look over to Yeri, who’s cheerful face had hardened into a scowl. Dahyun covered her ears and slid behind the Japanese girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?!” Momo shouted over the loud noise, a shiver ran down her back as piercing sounds rang through the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Were those… gunshots?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeri reached a hand to her side to pull out her pistol from the holster with a sneer. “We got rats,” She gestured for them to follow her. “Let’s go, we need to find the others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo turned to Dahyun and put her hands on her shoulders, “You need to go back upstairs and wait in the lobby.” She looks into her eyes, “I don’t want you to get hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun looks between Momo and the elevator, could she really live with herself if something happened to her and Dahyun ran back to safety?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Korean girl shook her head fiercely. “No, I’m not going to leave you here like that, I’m coming too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo clenched the fabric of Dahyun’s shirt between her fingers desperately. “Please, baby, I can’t see you get hurt again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun shook her head again, this time with more determination. “Momo, I can </span>
  <b>
    <em>do</em>
  </b>
  <span> this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can both come, let's go!” Yeri yelled impatiently, throwing an extra pistol towards her. “I’m assuming you have a weapon, Hirai?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo let their eyes lock for a couple more seconds before sighing. “Okay, you can do this.” She loosened her grip on her shirt. “I have one.” She stated, turning around with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect, you two get behind me, Dahyun, you stay in the middle.” She ordered them, taking a few steps outside of the metal box and pressing her back to the wall ahead of her. She peeked her head out to check down the hallway and pressed a finger to the device on her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Yerim, where is your location?” She whispered into the mic the best that she could with the noise, glancing back down the hall every couple of seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air was tense for a moment before she heard light crackling on the other end. Dahyun gripped the metal weapon in her sweaty hand harder, her heartbeat rising in pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yerim, this is Irene.” A soft voice pants from the other end, gunshots cracking out with every other word. “A few members of the local gang found one of our tunnels, we’ve taken care of most of them, but there are still some around the third floor. Sana, Lisa and Seulgi are sweeping it now, are the other two with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Yeri replies without hesitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” The older woman commends her. “Bring Dahyun down to the main conference room and meet up with me, ask Hirai if she wants to go hunting.” She snarls angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Momo,” The girl gets her attention. “Irene wants you to meet up with the rest of your faction downstairs to clear out the remaining members. Dahyun, you’ll go with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo nodded her head and turned around, walking back to the elevator and pressing the button.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun sighed and followed along as the other girl gestured for her. Blood was spotted on some of the walls, smeared handprints and the metallic smell of iron filled her nostrils.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried not to let the dead bodies lying around her on the ground faze her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Korean girl felt her heart beating in her ears and the pit in her stomach widened as she tried not to look around too much, allowing Yeri's instincts to guide her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost there, it’s just around the cor-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>BAM</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood splattered onto the pale surface of her face and her heart stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl’s words cut off as the sound of a gunshot filled the hallway, her body fell forward for a moment before she clutched her right shoulder and stumbled back against Dahyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood seeped from Yeri’s wound onto Dahyun’s hands and clothes, staining her with the red liquid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A man stood around the corner, a gun pointing directly where Yeri had been shot. The edges of Dahyun’s vision turned black as she looked at him, then they turned bright red. Her hand stopped shaking as she pulled up the weapon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without a second thought, Dahyun pulled the trigger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em> BAM BAM BAM</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun’s vision went out of focus, Did she just…? She dropped the gun with shaking hands and pressed her hands over her mouth in shock as she watched on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Thud.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dropped to the ground, his legs giving out on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man was young with cropped blonde hair that was stained red with the blood dripping from the gunshot wounds directly on his throat, chest, and arm. The liquidly gurgles of his trying breath and the life leaking from his eyes. He clutched desperately at his throat, doing anything to try and stop the blood, his breath caught and he coughed violently, liquid spewing from his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes blinked rapidly as they grew hazier and tears fell out of the corners, choking sounds filled the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the while, Dahyun watched on in horror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was dead seconds later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No guilt, no sadness. She felt nothing for this man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And maybe that’s what scared her the most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinked back into focus and remembered that Yeri was currently bleeding on the floor. She scrambled over to the other girl, who was groaning in pain and flipped her over on her back, looking at the wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ouch, take it easy, will ya? I just got shot!” She shouted and pressed a finger to the com in her ear again. “I’m right outside with Dahyun. Open the damn door, I’m hit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right shoulder wound, it was bleeding continuously, but it honestly didn’t seem that bad, Momo had come home with worse before. She pulled off her beige long coat, revealing her red and black plaid skirt and black short sleeve crop top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So much for getting dressed up today.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ripped the bottom lining of the coat with the help of a pocket knife she had in one of its pockets and wrapped it tightly around the other girl’s shoulder. She pulled her up on her feet and wrapped an arm around Yeri’s good one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go.” She muttered, her eyes fighting the urge to look back at the deceased man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud sound echoed through the hall as the adjacent doors flung open with force, revealing a hurried Irene. The older woman approached the two quickly, taking Yeri from Dahyun’s grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” She spoke lowly, with purpose. “Let’s get inside and get you guys taken care of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun just nodded, her brain working too hard to process the previous events, and followed her inside the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conference room was just like she expected, a small platform in the back of the room with a podium and lines of chairs looking towards the stage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Dahyun a moment for her eyes to adjust to the brightly lit room, the white walls splattered with blood in a few places, it looked like they were holding a meeting jut before the attack. Her head snapped to the right as she noticed a form approaching her with a concerned expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another woman stood in front of her, two pistols strapped to her legs and an assault rifle slung across her back over her training outfit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she looked slightly familiar? Where did Dahyun know her from?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The previously stated woman takes one look at her and gently grabs her shoulder, leading her away from some of the other members.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they reach the corner of the room, a woman with long black hair and bunny-like teeth was smiling at them. Dahyun found herself sitting in a chair in front of the two girls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Park Jihyo,” The first woman stated after a few seconds of silence on her part. “I’m Sana’s best friend and business partner. This is Im Nayeon. She's in my unit and one of my closest friends. You’re Kim Dahyun, the pianist from last night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And a lightbulb goes off in her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘This must be the woman Sana was waiting on last night.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun nodded with a blank expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talk to us, Dahyun, what just happened?” Nayeon asks softly, eyes swimming with curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” She started shakingly, her eyes downcast and knuckles turning white from clenching the side of the chair “I killed him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo nodded her head at the newfound information, this could be a delicate situation “It’s okay Dahyun, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>shot</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeri, he was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t feel bad, honey, he’s not worth it.” The oldest woman chimed in with a pat of the shoulder</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Dahyun felt something deep inside of her start to crawl up into her throat, her eyes burned from the mix of unshed tears and the air conditioner. Her heart started pounding with anxiety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something very off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dahyun felt off</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Everything felt weird and she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>panicking, b</span>
  </em>
  <span>ut what no one expected was the laugh that slipped out of her mouth, and once it started it wouldn’t stop</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t feel bad at all!” Dahyun gasped between high pitched giggles. Jihyo and Nayeon looked at each other before looking back at the younger girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands fly up from the side of her chair to her hair, pulling it with hysteria. “Is it weird that I don’t feel bad?!” A few hot tears leak from her eyes. “What’s wrong with me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh my god</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a moment before Nayeon could snap out of her shock enough to stand up and dislodge the girl’s hands from her hair, holding them in her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Dahyun, </span>
  <b>
    <em>look at me</em>
  </b>
  <span>,” The younger girl looked up to make eye contact, but something in her eyes made direct contact with her soul. “You. Are. Not. Weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo stands up and gestures around the room, “Everyone here felt the same way that you do at one point or another, you were defending yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You saved a life.” Irene’s voice chimed from behind her. “And we’re incredibly grateful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun turned around to see the older woman carefully stitching close the bullet wound. Yeri laid on the table, looking relatively unbothered by the needle threading through her skin. She shot Dahyun a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, champ! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ouch, OUCH. Quit it</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” She shot Irene a small glare as the older woman hit a tender nerve in her shoulder. “I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you, he woulda finished me off then and there. But let’s be honest, huh? We’re all fuckin’ psychos around here!” She finished off with a strong belly laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another women, who stood beside the other two ladies, (as Dahyun was remembering as Yeri and Irene) snorted ungracefully and slapped Yeri’s good shoulder. “Hey, don’t call her a psycho until she has time to come to terms with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Irene paused her stitching to cut and knot the thread, sighing loudly. “Will you both shut the fuck up? I’m positive that you aren’t helping her a bit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This comment just made the other two laugh. Dahyun took another look around, taking in the supportive grins of the ladies around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warm feeling came slowly as her panic subsided, it filled up her chest and made its way into her heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dahyun didn’t feel all that fucked up anymore.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Council</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Momo struggles with choosing between orders and instinct.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, so quick warning before you start reading!</p>
<p>There is a lot of graphic and possibly triggering content in this chapter, and rest assured it's not a happy one, so read at your own risk!</p>
<p>That being said, I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Momo looked straight ahead, her gaze focused on the metal doors of the elevator. A distorted reflection in the gunshot warped stainless steel smiled wickedly back in her direction, a glint of excitement in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had almost forgotten about Dayhun in her haze. She was sure that the younger girl would be fine, she just had to trust she was capable of handling herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She flipped the sharpened silver knife in her palm a couple of times as the machine reached the bottom floor and settled into place. Even before the doors slid open, the dancer heard shots and muffled shouting, making her eyebrow twitch in anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But when they did, Momo’s heart dropped down into her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just in front of her stood a tall man with a cheap brown leather jacket, his arms positioned in front of him with a small pistol in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Across from him stood Sana with her gun just out of reach on the concrete floor and her body backed up to a wall. Her blonde hair was disheveled, draping over the shoulder of her blood-stained white t-shirt, her ripped jeans not safe from the red liquid either. Her narrowed eyes were cold as she stared into the man’s, as if they were in a mental match, the edges of her lips twitched down. At the new arrival, Sana’s eyes snapped from his and widened in panic as they locked onto Momo’s own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>BANG</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man fired off a shot at her quickly, causing Sana to yelp in shock and drop to the floor just in time to miss the bullet completely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A tight heat rose in Momo’s chest, beating against her ribs wildly. A loud snarl sounded from her throat as she tightened her grip on the blade.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> he?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She vaguely heard Sana yelling at her as she rushed forward and put a hand to his throat, pulling him back and plunging her knife into the top of his skull with a sickening </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned down and whispered harshly in his ear with a twisted giggle. “<em><strong>All men are the same.</strong></em>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The knife was ripped out viciously with a gag-inducing squish, blood splattering across her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped to the floor with a lifeless look, a puddle forming around him. She was in the middle of mentally praising herself when a force knocked into her, sending them tumbling to the ground. The blood on the floor stained her shoulders and arms, the liquid soaking into the back of her purple tank top and wetting the tips of her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>BANG</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another loud gunshot rang through the room, Momo watched as the bullet lodged itself into the wall directly beside her. The weight on top of her hissed in pain, a bright red color slowly spreading across her left hip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana had tackled her out of the way and in doing so, the bullet grazed her hip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To the left of them, stood another younger man with his gun pointed towards the two, a nervous but determined look on his face. A familiar girl with monolid eyes and another girl with bangs stood near him, weapons trained on the man and two other captured people respectively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first girl aimed her gun at the man’s hand and shot, making him drop his weapon as the bullet pierced his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo reached around and picked up the black gun out of the puddle of blood on the floor and gently pushed Sana off of her to stand up and point it at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” She heard Sana hiss from the ground as she stood up as well, one hand placed on her hip, “Momo, don’t shoot him. We need him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words left the older girl conflicted, should she listen to herself or Sana? This man had tried to kill her and Sana, for God’s sake! Did she have no sense?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a snicker, “And why shouldn't I? He’s just a <em>fucking roach</em>!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana shook her head, gently trying to calm the girl down before she got too riled up. “We need to question him first, ask them why they’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Mom’s eyes flickered over to the two men tied up in the corner, both of them lying unconscious on the cold smooth concrete floor. “What about those two, huh? C’mon, no one </span>will<em> even know he’s gone</em><span>.” She laughed loudly as her heart burned with anger.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” The young man started sobbing harshly. “Please don’t kill me! I c-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Shut the fuck up!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Momo screamed at him, a bit of spit flying out of her mouth with her outburst.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘We have to ask all three of them, what if one of them is lying?” Sana explained calmly. She took a step closer to the other girl but stopped quickly when she let out a frustrated cry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But-” She started falteringly, shadows passing over her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to know why they’re here and how they knew about our tunnels, you can have your fun later, but I need you to listen to me carefully: put the gun down.” Sana accentuated each word with a calming tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo could barely hear her over her thoughts swimming in her head. Her hands started to tremble as images flitted through her mind, her chest constricting greatly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’d look prettier if you smiled, Momo. Do I not make you happy?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A deep voice ran through her head, the young man in front of her pleas deaf to her ears. Momo’s finger tightened around the trigger a bit, her hands shaking with silent fury and the smile on her face replaced with a withering glare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the while, Sana called to her continuously, trying to snap her out of her facade. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve given you everything, you ungrateful brat!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She still remembered how much the hits stung, her breathing got heavier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She learned at a young age that all men were the same; manipulative and selfish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Uncaring.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The world would just be better off <em>without</em> them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, Momo, give daddy a smile~</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She roared out in frustration, stilling the two women in the room. Her eyes stung from not blinking, instead, making direct eye contact with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana carefully walked closer to her, every step feeling like a mile. Recognizing that she wasn’t entirely there, Sana deliberately extended her free hand to rest on her bloody shoulder and whispered in her ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I promise you we’ll get him together later, Momo… I’m okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it was the sincerity of Sana’s promise that got her to put it down, reluctantly dropping it to the floor while the other ladies rushed to bind him up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana turned Momo around to face her, pulling her for a hug and pressing a light kiss to her cheek before nuzzling against her neck. “Thank you, Moguri~”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo blinked and shook the murderous thoughts out of her head. “Are you sure you’re okay?’ She turned around in the younger girl’s arms and looked her over carefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana giggled lightly, finally being able to take a moment to calm down after everything that had happened. “Yes, I’m fine,” She breathed cheerfully, “Just a little cut is all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The black-haired girl sighed, she knew the other girl was hurt rather badly, but it would take more time to argue with her then it would to go upstairs and get help. “Are there any more of them?” She asked carefully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that was the last of them.” She looked over towards the others in the room as they loaded the last of the men into the back of a van to take them off to the Red Room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me introduce you to your new team before they take off,” She looked back at Momo and untangled her arms from around her. “That way you and I can head back to the conference room while they run transport.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo couldn’t help but feel a little nervous until they came closer after being gestured over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No. </span>
  <em>
    <span>WAY</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seulgi?!” Momo’s eyes widened. “Oh my God!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seulgi gasped in surprise, “Momo!” The two wrapped their arms around each other and swayed from side to side giggling. Sana’s brow raised in confusion as Lisa let out a soft “Whattttt?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two know each other?” Sana asked, causing the two to separate and look over at her with matching grins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Seulgi started brightly, “You know how I teach children’s dancing lessons on the weekends? Momo works at the same studio, she’s even helped me teach a couple of classes!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lisa threw the girl an offended look, “And you never ask me to come dance with you? I wanna dance with you guys!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Seulgi asked with a slightly tilted head and bewildered expression. “I’ve talked about her before </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> invited you! Do you not listen when I talk?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo swore she could almost hear the crickets chirping from outside as a few seconds flew by.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lisa!” Seulgi whined with a pout.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lisa’s mouth opened and closed a few times before she found her words. “I listen most of the time! I’m <em>sorry</em>!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana turned to Momo, ignoring the pair’s bickering. “You’ve taught classes together?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “You dance?” Lisa stopped halfway through her argument to interject loudly with a question of her own, making Momo laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Every once in a blue moon, Seulgi will bring me a milkshake and ask me to help her with a couple of moves.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seulgi nodded in agreement with a soft and appreciative smile. “Yeah, sometimes they’re a little tough for the younger kids to grasp right away and I have trouble trying to help them all at once.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I like helping out with them, so it works out!” Momo grinned and gave Seulgi a high-five. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana smiled at the three of them getting along, she was ecstatic that it had been this easy for her to slip into their group. She often thought of her organization as more of a family then her relatives had ever made her feel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” She interrupted the trio, “You two need to get them out of her. Momo, follow me upstairs.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seulgi nodded at her and grabbed Lisa’s arm to lead her to the truck; otherwise, they would have been here chatting all day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana turned on her heels and stepped over the body of the man who had tried to shoot her, limping to the elevator while holding her hip. She fished out her radio from her pocket with her free hand and put the device to her mouth to speak into it, gesturing for Momo to press the elevator button for her,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doors automatically opened and the two walked in as she spoke. “Irene, we’re done up here, Seulgi and Lisa are bringing the remaining ones back to the casino, we’ll interrogate them later. How is everyone up there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was quiet on the other end, the older girl spoke up. “Also how is Dahyun?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes,” She pressed the button again as she leaned against the rails of the box, peeking at the blood on her hip with a pained breath. “Also, how is Dahyun?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a moment, but a crackle of static sounded from the speaker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re alright up here, Yeri got hit, but she’s being treated now. As for Dahyun</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” There was a slight pause before she continued. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, she’s not hurt, but I think she might still be shaken up over what happened</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana and Momo looked at each other worriedly while the elevator lifted itself. “What happened?” Sana asked with a frown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just,” Irene sighed wearily. “come inside and I’ll go over everything” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two girls stepped out of the elevator and onto the second floor, ignoring the mess in their way. Sana leads them through the hallways, stopping in front of a set of double doors. A body of a man laid just a couple of feet away from them, a puddle of blood soaked into the carpet, another bloodstain by their feet, but no body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older girl suddenly remembers that Irene had said Yeri was shot, she felt her heart pound faster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dahyun was with Yeri…” She whispers out, still looking at the fresh stain on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana rotated her head to the side to look at the other girl, “It’s okay, Irene said she was fine.” She turned her head again to look at the body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like he had a rough time,” She grimaced. “Do you think she…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo shook her head, “It was probably Yeri, Dahyun has never even been in a <em>fistfight</em>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana hummed in consideration and looked back towards the doors, pulling them open and walking through them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo looked around the room as she walked inside. There were people scattered about in the large space, either in groups or pairs, most likely talking about the attack. Her eyes landed on a small group of girls near the back of the room and made her way towards them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun sat against the wall with her arms wrapped around her legs, her eyes clouded with thought. Her fingertips drummed lightly on her knee as she released a puff of air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dubu?” Momo called out hesitantly, she had only ever seen her like this one other time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pale girl looked up from the wall and met her eyes, a small frown tugging on her lips as she looked her over. “I-is that?” She stuttered as her eyes drank in the sight of a blood-covered Momo. The Japanese girl opened her mouth to respond before a voice chimed in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not hers, Dahyunnie, don’t worry!” Sana said brightly as she sat down in the chair across from her and next to Jihyo. Her hand pressed firmly to her hip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what about that, eh?” Jihyo asked with a raised eyebrow, turning her body from her conversation with Nayeon to look her over. Sana giggled lightly hissed as she adjusted in her seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This, unfortunately,” She starts, pulling her hand away again to evaluate the damage. “Is mine; I got grazed by a bullet”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun let out a gasp from her seat on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” She asked while she got up, kneeling in front of her and lifting her shirt to look at her hip. The graze wasn’t too deep, but it would scar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana’s eyes glittered as she gazed down at the younger girl, relishing in the feeling of Dahyun's soft fingers pressed against her skin “Aww, look at this cutie! I’m fine Dahyunnie, I promise, it’s just a scratch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a scratch, my ass!” Jihyo exclaimed incredulously, “You’re bleeding all over my carpet!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I own this building, Ji.”  Sana deadpanned as Momo fetched the First aid kit from Irene. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what’s yours is mine, Sana, we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>partners</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana was confident that’s not how that worked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you had Doctors on staff?” Momo questioned as she handed Dahyun the case. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we did,” Nayeon admitted, flicking her hair behind her shoulder, “Until they all got killed today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo sighed, “We’ll have to do some recruiting it seems.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dahyun,” Momo started “What happened outside?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun froze in her motion to put gauze over Sana’s wound, her eyes seemed to be going in and out of focus. They watched as her eyebrows furrowed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head and resumed what she was doing. “I had to shoot the man outside.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana looked her over, taking in her expression, but she didn’t say anything. Sana stretched her hand over to grasp Dahyun’s, intertwining their fingers and pulling her in for a hug after she was finished dressing the wound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo slid behind the shortest girl and wrapped her arms around them both. “It’s okay, Dubu, you did what you could, I’m so proud of you.” She clutched them both tightly against her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Dahyun gave them a watery grin, “Both of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud noise sounded from the front of the room, causing the group of girls to separate and look over to see Irene and Jennie standing in the front, Jennie smacking the table to get everyone’s attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Irene looked over the crowd with sympathetic eyes, this was her <em>family</em> and they had gotten assaulted today. She met the eyes of several people as she looked around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeri, who looked at her with pride, and perhaps a little pain from the bullet wound in her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moonbyul, who was tending to a knife wound on Yongsun’s upper arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hwasa, who held an even more terrifying disposition than usual after almost being killed twice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took a moment before speaking. “I know everyone must be a little shaken up by the events that just transpired, but I can assure you we have taken care of the threat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A couple of cheers reverberated through the room, making her smile a bit, “For those who got caught up in the gunfire and want answers, I understand, but unfortunately until we interrogate them, I only have a few answers to give.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo stood up and made her way to stand next to the two women, turning to address the small crowd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At half-past nine this morning, a crew of Street Rats found one of our tunnels and opened fire after following it to our base. What we can assume at this point is that it was planned, albeit poorly, this was definitely not a random attack.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Murmurs and whispers shot across the room, making Jennie slap the table again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Think about it,” Sana said from her chair, eyes turned to look at her. “Our tunnels are some of the most hidden and protected in the world and they've been that way for years, you’d never find them if you weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking for them. The odds of these guys just wandering in is astronomical!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s right,” Jihyo agreed easily, “Which is why we’ll be setting some measures in place until we figure out exactly what’s going on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Jennie raises her hands to gesture as she talks. “Alright, as of today, missions, no matter the risk, will not be carried out alone. We can’t risk them catching us off guard, we are better when we’re together, so stay that way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll most likely be searching for members, so everyone please have your trackers on at all times, and yes, I know you all turn them off when you think I'm not looking.” Irene reprimanded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, she really is like a mom,” Dahyun mumbled to Momo and Sana, who both giggled back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have to tell you all this, but keep yourself armed, and bring extra ammo with you, or a knife </span>
  <em>
    <span>at least</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The cat-eyed girl accentuated with a glare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana found the strength to stand up for a moment to talk to the crowd. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And lastly and most importantly; we will be looking for recruits, so, like always, everyone’s opinions matter, come talk to us if you know of anyone of use. And training is moved from three times a week to four so be prepared to get a move on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grumbles could be heard echoing through the room. “Hey listen, You’ll thank me when you’re still alive later.” Sana put her hands up in defense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Irene cleared her throat. “That being said, you have the next three days off, you’ve all earned it! Rest, relax, and get your shit together because, on a very serious note, this could be the start of a war.” She finished darkly</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo felt a shiver run up her back, whether it was excitement or fear, she couldn't tell, but she was willing to bet on excitement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Irene has already called the cleanup crew, so don’t worry about that, they’ll take care of everything. If you have blood on you, make sure you've cleaned up before returning upstairs. Have a good couple of days!” Jihyo called as people started to stand up and shuffle out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two,” Jennie called, pointing at Dahyun and Momo with a smirk. “Come with me, and sign this paperwork and we’ll have you out of here and upstairs to your new place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two followed her out, leaving Irene and Sana alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “You got them?” Irene asked with barely hidden anger, she had held it in for so long, trying to be calm and collected for everyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Hyun, I got ‘em,” Sana said, meeting her eyes. “Seulgi and Lisa are transporting them to the casino now. They’ll put them in the cages and let the boys watch them for a couple of days, I told them not to let them out of their sight until we can get to them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Irene nodded thoughtfully, gazing at a red stain on the wall. “Perfect, we’ll give them hell for this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How many did we lose?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed. “Twelve.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana’s heart sank. “Twelve?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Irene nodded again, “Luckily it wasn’t anyone too important, but family none the else, they were good men to work with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And we’ve lost both doctors?” Sana asked rubbing circles on the bandages on her hip subconsciously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, we’ll have to get some on board, hopefully within the next week, but I can deal with that.” The other woman ran a hand through her hair, breathing out stressfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, you handle that in a few days though, it can wait, they’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard to find. Let’s go get ourselves cleaned up.” Sana looped her arm through Irene’s and pulled her along, making the older woman follow her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I suppose it can wait. Maybe I’ll take Seulgi to that little bakery she’s been wanting to try out tomorrow.” Irene ponders aloud, casually stepping over bodies on their way out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘That’s the spirit! Let’s relax until Monday, then we’ll go and beat the shit out of those boys!” Sana exclaimed with a bright grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Irene laughed loudly, a grin spreading across her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, it’s a deal.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Assassins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new crew garners the attention of an important friend</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Are you having fun yet? :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fluorescent lights momentarily flickered above her as Minnie looked herself over in the dusty mirror of the small employees' bathroom. She adjusted her bangs before sliding the tip of her index finger against the edge of her bottom lip, wiping off a bit of red lipstick that had smeared.</p><p> </p><p>She smirked at herself, a proud glint in her eye, and smoothed down the collar of her black polo before sighing; the khakis weren't really helping her.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm too pretty to be a bartender…"</p><p> </p><p><em> "<span class="u">Actually, I think they're called mixologists.</span>" </em>A deep but feminine voice pointed out in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>The Thai girl scoffed at the words, "Like that <em>matters</em>, just look at this uniform! I look like my Dad when he golfs!"</p><p> </p><p><em> "<span class="u">I’d apologize, but I really can’t help what the uniform looks like, dude,</span>" </em> The voice paused for a moment, “<span class="u"><em>Also, I can’t see you yet, the camera’s not on and that’s not how voice comms work.</em></span>”</p><p> </p><p>The black-haired girl just growled softly at them without much bite. "Whatever, just tell me how this works." </p><p> </p><p>The voice on the other end chuckled lightly. <em> "<span class="u">Okay, princess, you have your story down?</span>" </em></p><p> </p><p>She nodded to herself, "I'm Ashley, a student at Seoul University, it's my first day working at the casino after training with the general manager at their secondary location."</p><p> </p><p><em> "<span class="u">Damn, are you reading as you say it?</span>" </em>The voice jested lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Minnie furrowed her brows and gasped in indignance, her hand naturally gesturing wildly as she defended herself. "You complained that I didn't remember enough information during the last mission! What do you want from me, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>The voice cackled even harder in her ear, and then she heard a couple of deep breaths as if they were calming themselves down. </p><p> </p><p><em> "<span class="u">I'm sorry, I'm sorry! You sound great, don’t worry about that.</span>" </em> Minnie found herself smiling at the compliment, but shook her head and tried to concentrate.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyways, what's next?" She asked</p><p> </p><p><em> "<span class="u">Okay, so, do you still have that necklace that I gave you this morning with the uniform? The small black one?</span>" </em> </p><p> </p><p>Minnie thought back for a second, a small black necklace? Did she ever get one of those?</p><p> </p><p>The Thai girl tried to think of all the things she had received that morning. </p><p> </p><p>An itchy black polo? Check. </p><p>Awful non-form fitting khakis, yeah, she had those.</p><p>Fake name tag, black, non-slip shoes...</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh, I don't think you gave me a necklace…" She trailed off, taking a moment to search through her bag with no luck. </p><p> </p><p><em> "<span class="u">What?! What do you mean I didn't give it to you it wa-</span>" </em> The voice stopped mid-sentence. She frowned harder, looking in her bag again.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-"</p><p> </p><p><em> "<span class="u">It's right here</span>." </em> They interrupted with a gasp <em> . "<span class="u">It's literally right here, and I swore I gave it to you, Jesus Christ, this is essential to the mission!</span>" </em></p><p> </p><p>Despite the situation, Minnie couldn't hold back the giggle that bubbled out of her throat. "Aww, forgot something? It must be simply awful."</p><p> </p><p>There was a scoff on the other end of the small comm that was inconspicuously placed in the girl's ear. <em> "<span class="u">This is different! Last mission, you still had me to tell you what to do, and it wasn't a big deal, that necklace had the poison </span> </em> <span class="u"> <b> <em>and</em> </b> </span> <em> <span class="u"> the camera in it! Ugh, I’m so careless!</span>" </em></p><p> </p><p>That made Minnie stop laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” She glanced at the time and then over towards the door of the bathroom. “We still have a couple of minutes until my shift starts, I can sneak out the back and meet up with you at the van.”</p><p> </p><p>There was an audible sign on the other end of the line. “<em><span class="u">Yeah, that’s fine. We have to hurry though, I’ll be waiting</span>.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Minnie tucked her things away in her bag and slipped out of the bathroom casually, looking around discreetly for any other employees around. The employees’ area and the bathroom were located in the back of the establishment’s restaurant, and the door to get outside was directly to her left.</p><p> </p><p>Minnie stuck close to the wall and made her way to the door, sneaking outside to the parking lot and kitchen supply trucks. Her eyes settled on a nondescript black van parked inconspicuously between two larger food trucks, blocking it out from view from the streetlight illuminating the rest of the lot. </p><p> </p><p>She quickly made her way to the vehicle and knocked twice on the door.</p><p> </p><p>The door slid open soundlessly and a head of long brown hair popped out,  brown eyes glaring warningly at Minnie. “Don’t say a word about it.” The girl advised, feeling particularly vexed. </p><p> </p><p>She held back a laugh, an amused smirk growing on her face. “I didn’t say anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, keep it that way,” The other girl’s eyes narrowed further as she stuck her hand out to give her the necklace. “And get that stupid smirk off your face.”</p><p> </p><p>Minnie wordlessly grabbed the necklace, sending a wink at her causing her to blush slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, just go and kill him already.” She grumbled, climbing back into the vehicle.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you say, Yuqi…” The older girl teased and turned around, sliding the necklace on, she pushed the button to turn on the cam and walked inside again. </p><p> </p><p>“<span class="u"><em>I</em></span><em><span class="u">’ve got eyes on you</span>,</em>” Yuqi informed her over the comms. “<em><span class="u">Camera’s gone live</span>.</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/> </p><p>Within two hours, Minnie had successfully integrated herself into the crew, being welcomed into the company with full support.</p><p> </p><p>She felt almost bad about having to ruin their day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Almost. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But hey, they don’t pay her to feel bad.</p><p> </p><p>Minnie and Yuqi were part of a small group of people who performed hired assassinations, their targets ran from anyone from corrupt businessmen to lawyers to cheating husbands and most things in-between.</p><p> </p><p>This target wasn’t much different; an older man that supported a lot of local business and charities, but behind closed doors, abused both his family and his employees. </p><p> </p><p>He sat at a table conveniently placed by that bar, where he wouldn’t have to wait too long to get his drink. She had interacted with him at least three times in the past 45 minutes to refill his glass of bourbon, his eyes watching her every time she made it for him behind the bar. </p><p> </p><p>She was almost over her head in frustration; the man just wouldn’t stop with the drunken flirty remarks. She was genuinely considering just making it a live execution.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing keeping her relatively sane was the steady pace of Yuqi’s voice bitching about him in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“<span class="u"><em>He’s so creepy, Unnie! Look at him with that <strong>gross</strong> combover and <strong>weird</strong> mustache! I bet he pours water in his sugar-free cheerios and calls it cereal, that <strong>sick</strong> bastard!</em></span>” The younger girl dragged on again, a frown evident in her voice. It brought a small smile to her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“<em><span class="u">I’m so glad you’re killing him</span>.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Yuqi was just a bit upset with the flirting.</p><p> </p><p>Minnie softly huffed a laugh at her, “Problem being; I’m not actually going to be able to kill him if keeps checking me out while I make his drinks. How am I supposed to put the poison in?”</p><p> </p><p>Yuqi hummed on the other end thoughtfully. “<span class="u"><em>We’ll have to distract his attention somehow, let me see if I can hack into their systems and do something.</em></span>”</p><p> </p><p>Minnie quietly agreed as she saw a hand fly up from across the room, a young woman with short brown hair that just touched her shoulders, wanted a refill on her mimosa. </p><p> </p><p>Sure, she could handle a mimosa in the meantime.</p><p> </p><p>As she mixed the drink together for the woman, Minnie felt his eyes on her again. Ignoring him for the moment, she tried to focus on making the drink and waiting for Yuqi.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, her voice sounded again with an excited tone. </p><p> </p><p>“<span class="u"><em>Okay, I have control of systems, but not for long. We have about 5 minutes to pull this off until they figure out someone’s hacked into the mainframe.</em></span>”</p><p> </p><p>Minnie almost spilled the orange juice she was pouring at the sudden information. “Five minutes?!” she whisper-screamed at her partner. </p><p> </p><p>“<em><span class="u">Yeah, so give the lady back her drink and get a move on! He wants a new drink already and I have a plan, just follow my instructions</span>.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Giving her no time to argue, she saw the man’s hand suddenly shoot up to demand her attention. Minnie sighed and motioned to him that she’d be there in a moment.</p><p> </p><p>She fucking <em>hated</em> serving.</p><p> </p><p>She gave the woman back her drink, receiving a friendly grin and a generous tip from her. She grinned at the attractive lady and turned around to take the man’s order.</p><p> </p><p>“<span class="u"><em>Three and a half minutes left, Unnie,</em></span>” Yuqi informed her.</p><p> </p><p>Damn it! Okay, she had to be quick with this.</p><p> </p><p>The Thai girl arrived at his table, her fake smile set in place. “How can I help you, sir?” She asked politely, her hand brushing her blonde and black bangs out her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d like a refill.” He slurred at her, shoving his glass towards her on the table, his balding head resting on his ring-covered hand as he tilted his face to peer at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, sir! It will just be a moment.” She grinned, turning around before she gagged at the smell of alcohol on his breath. </p><p> </p><p>“<em><span class="u">Okay, when you get to the counter I’m shutting the lights off. You’ll have five seconds before power reroutes and they go back on, restarting them will disconnect me from the system so they hopefully won't catch on</span>.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Minnie walks towards the bar, discreetly trying to talk into her comm. “Okay, I’m almost there.”</p><p> </p><p>Getting settled behind the bar again and pulling the <span class="u"><strong>absolute </strong></span><strong><span class="u">shittiest</span></strong> brand of bourbon off of the shelf, she set the empty glass and bottle down.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m ready,” She mumbles to her as she sneakily reaches for her necklace.</p><p> </p><p>“<em><span class="u">Go</span>.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Then the lights went out, sending the building into darkness. Amongst the confusion, Minnie quickly opened the locket and grabbed the powder, slipping it into the glass before setting it down again, making herself look panicked as the lights came back on.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, everyone,” Attention is garnered as the manager comes out, placating the crowd gently “It was just a small power surge, we’re fine now!”</p><p> </p><p>She let out a breath of relief to herself, nobody saw anything then. “<em><span class="u">Good job, Unnie</span>!</em>” Yuqi states enthusiastically “<span class="u"><em>Now you just need to kill him and we’ll be done!</em></span>”</p><p> </p><p>Minnie picks the bottle of liquor up and pours it into the glass, dissolving the powder as it fills up. She placed it back on the shelf and continued on her way to serve the man. </p><p> </p><p>“<span class="u"><em>That powder was a form of cyanide, enough to kill him in just a few minutes, so sit the glass down and make sure he drinks some. Then meet back with me and we’ll head out.</em></span>”  There’s a pause for a moment before she speaks again. “<em><span class="u">And hurry up because I’m starting to get anxious in her all by myself</span>.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>The older girl rolls her eyes, but doesn’t comment any further, she was quite used to Yuqi's clinginess. </p><p> </p><p>The man perks as she saunters towards him, setting down the glass and smiling at him again. “I made sure to give you some of the top-shelf bourbon this time, on the house.” She sends him a wink, really laying it on thick.</p><p> </p><p>He drunkenly smirks up at her, putting the glass to his lips and taking a large gulp. “Thanks, honey. Maybe I can buy you a drink after your shift tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Minnie smirks mysteriously, “Maybe.” She turned on her heel, flipping her hair over her shoulder, and walked towards the back room.</p><p> </p><p>Not stopping to look back when she heard him start to wheeze, she rapidly made her way to the van, throwing open the back door and rushing towards it as the commotion started in the restaurant. </p><p> </p><p>She rapped twice on the back of the van again and slipped in as soon as the doors slid open. </p><p> </p><p>She settled her bag in the back seat and looked at Yuqi who was sitting in the driver’s seat, starting the engine. “Let’s go.” She patted her shoulder a few times before pulling her shirt off. </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, I’m never doing another server job again, that was awful!” She states as she slips on a silver crop top and pulls off the khakis. “I <em>hate</em> khakis!”</p><p> </p><p>From the front, the younger girl just laughs at her and makes a right turn onto a back road. “Are you telling me you didn’t have fun giving a man cyanide poisonings? And getting a fifty dollar tip for serving fancy orange juice?”</p><p> </p><p>Minnie slid on a pair of black cargo pants and a denim jacket, then replaced the black shoes with boots. She made her final adjustments and sent her partner a gaze. “Not wearing that.” She spits, gesturing to the discarded outfit. </p><p> </p><p>The Thai girl crawled into the passenger seat and looked in the mirror to make sure her makeup was fine. Something strange caught her eye.</p><p> </p><p>There was someone behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Minnie tensed up and slowly reached down to pull her pistol out of the side of the door. This was a small one-way back road that no one ever traveled down beside their group. “There’s someone following us.” She stated, cocking her gun back and looking at the other girl.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Yuqi started, her eyes filled with quiet worry. “I’ve been trying to shake them since we pulled out of the lot.” </p><p> </p><p>Minnie growled roughly, whatever, she would deal with it accordingly. She pulled out her phone and dialed their leader, after a few moments she picked up.</p><p> </p><p>“Minnie-yah, how did the job go? Good and dead already?” The voice of Soyeon cheerfully greeted from the other side.</p><p> </p><p>“Target has been eliminated, but we have a problem.” She started to send their location while talking to her. “I’ve sent you our location, we’ve been followed from the casino.” </p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck? Ugh, we’re on our way, try to lead them to the junkyard and we’ll handle it there.”</p><p> </p><p>Their leader hung up the phone quickly while Minnie relayed the information to Yuqi.</p><p> </p><p>Making a few quick turns and the black car behind them ventured closer and closer, almost enough to touch their back bumper.</p><p> </p><p>Minnie couldn’t stop herself from peering back, her heart racing with adrenaline. She braced herself as Yuqi drifted the van into the lot of the abandoned junkyard. Sitting there waiting in the lot were two motorcycles and a red sports car. </p><p> </p><p>Yes, they pulled through!</p><p> </p><p>The rest of their crew were leaning against the vehicles holding rifles up, pointing at the car following them. Minnie yanked the door open and jumped out, aiming her pistol at the car as the two girls regrouped with the others. </p><p> </p><p>Soyeon’s voice boomed as she yelled out. “Who the hell are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Calmly, the car door opened and a woman stepped out with a smirk on her face.</p><p> </p><p>The very <em> same </em> woman who tipped Minnie earlier in the casino. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, we saw you earlier.” The words flew out of Minnie’s mouth before she had a chance to stop them. The woman smirked in the face of six guns and waved her hand dismissively.</p><p> </p><p>“You can put those down now and let’s talk,” She started while crossing her arms, the sleeves of her button-down rolled up and her tie loosened. A silver pistol gleamed from her the belt of her pants. She looked like a fairly important woman. “You killed Yang Hyun-suk. Why?” </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t prove anything.” Minnie spits angrily as her grip tightens, she <em> really </em> didn’t like being questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell are you?! <em> Don’t </em> make me ask again.” Soyeon warned, gesturing for Miyeon and Shuhua to spread out to their right and Soojin to the left with Yuqi, surrounding the woman a bit more.</p><p> </p><p>The woman looked at them for a moment before slowly pulling a business card out of her pocket and flicking it towards them, they watched as it drifted to the ground right in front of Minnie.</p><p> </p><p>Soyeon gestured for her to pick it up with her left elbow, eyes never leaving the other woman’s. Minnie picked up the card and handed it over to their leader, retraining her gun on the woman. </p><p> </p><p>“I had been watching you over the past hour,” Her smirk grows larger as she speaks. “You definitely didn’t belong in that uniform, you’re much too pretty, and your name definitely isn’t ‘Ashley’.” She made the air quotes as she spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“I get a message that someone’s hacked into my mainframe and the lights go out just as you reach for your necklace pendant, which I might add, are against the dress code for servers. Then you leave as soon as your customer starts choking, a very influential customer at that. So you must have been sent by someone.” She explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Park Jihyo, CEO of Park Enterprises.” Soyeon draws out, reading the card aloud. Soojin’s eyes widened and she turned to look at her. </p><p> </p><p>“She owns the casino, Minnie, this is why I told you to be careful!” She hissed, causing Minnie to pout playfully. “How was I supposed to know she wanted anything other than a <em>mimosa</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo huffed in amusement, “Listen, put the guns down. Tell me who you are and we can work this out.” </p><p> </p><p>Soyeon looked her over carefully and dropped her rifle, reaching her hand out. “Soyeon, this is my crew. Shuhua, Soojin, Miyeon, Minnie, and Yuqi.”</p><p> </p><p>One by one they each dropped their weapons and waved at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Minnie, huh? Don’t worry, anywhere else and you would have gotten away with it, but I keep tabs on everyone and everything. But you’re good, really good in fact.”</p><p> </p><p>Minnie nodded at her with a small smile, still trying to figure out what this woman’s angle was. </p><p> </p><p>“So,” Jihyo started again, still trying to get them to talk, “Who hired you to take him out?”</p><p> </p><p>Soyeon leaned back on the car and brushed her short black hair out of her face. “We got the request from a high paying customer from outside downtown, He was a former business partner of his. I don’t have any other details other than his name.”</p><p> </p><p>“And it was…?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was Choi Siwon.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo seemed to pause for a moment and then she nodded thoughtfully. “That makes a lot of sense, I appreciate your cooperation. With that out of the way, I’d like to strike a deal with you. How would you like to work for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Silence ensued as the group looked at each other and then to Soyeon. The short girl narrowed her eyes at her. “What do you mean? You don’t even know us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your friend hacked into one of, if not the most secure networks in the country,” Jihyo stated with conviction, her eyes lighting with a certain fire. “And you pulled off one of the smoothest cyanide poisonings I’ve seen and somehow no one saw a thing except for me. I’m just imagining what the rest of you can do.”</p><p> </p><p>Soyeon huffs grumpily, “Just who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo smirked again. “I hold one of the four seats on the Underground Council.”</p><p> </p><p>It was Shuhua who reacted first, straightening up “That’s the-”</p><p> </p><p>“Mafia.” Miyeon finished, her eyes swirling deep with thought. "I don't know guy, but I'm with whatever you pick, Soyeon."</p><p> </p><p>“Why should we believe you?" Soyeon asked, almost gripping her rifle again. Jihyo just chuckled and gestured around them, past the walls of the junkyard.</p><p> </p><p>Minnie took the opportunity to look, seeing at least 8 snipers positioned around them, hidden cleverly. “Shit…” The Thai girl relented with a sigh. </p><p> </p><p>Soyeon glared in thought before breaking out in a smile, then she started to laugh. She stuck out a hand to Jihyo.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, then. Imagine running with this crazy bitch for a while, huh?” She grinned as Jihyo shook her hand enthusiastically “Alright then, Let’s work out the details.”</p><p> </p><p>Minnie plopped down on the ground with a groan, dropping her pistol. She laid back and looked at the sky and took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>Why couldn’t today have been simple?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and waiting for this to come out! </p><p>Feel free to drop a kudos or a comment if you'd like!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>